At Any Cost
by CaramelBeauty9487
Summary: Kagome's family living in poverty thanks to her father's impulsive gambling. How fortunate is she to find a briefcase of money that could solve her family's crisis? Also how unfortunate is she when the owner wants it back and the payment..her body? Inu/Ka
1. Prologue

Inuyasha is my favorite anime and I wanted to make a story with all my favorite characters. I decided to have to fun with this since it's an alternative universe so sum things might be different from the original story line. I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters but I do have sum characters that I made up and that are mine

Pairings: Inu/Kag Miro/San & Sess/Rin Favorite Pairings

Rated: M for language and later lemon-limes

I hope you enjoy give a shot and let me know what you think. Thanx a lot

* * *

**At Any Cost**

At what cost would you degrade yourself for? Ten thousand? One hundred thousand? Perhaps at one hundred million you would be tempted.

I've always felt that money could buy everything but self-respect. Once you do something to tarnish your reputation there was no amount of money that could cover what you did. Of course, you could pay people to keep their mouths shut but that didn't make it go away.

My name is Kagome Higurashi and I know what it means to be poor. I know what it means to live from paycheck to paycheck and sometimes living off on a little amount of money that had been saved for a rainy day.

You see my father Kazuto Higurashi was a major gambler. He had been gambling way before I was born but somehow he got our family in a huge amount of debt. He had borrowed ridiculous amounts of money from large companies and now they were looking for him to pay them back with interest.

My father didn't seem too worried about it though since he couldn't keep a job for more than six months. My mother Katsuko worked as hard as she could but like my father, keeping a job was near impossible. My older sister Rin got pregnant by some rich guy and disappeared. My younger sister Shima made money for herself and she did it by messing around with boys and men. As for my little brother Souta there wasn't much he could do since he was only thirteen and I made him promise me to never make money illegally.

As for myself, I got into a situation that I didn't want to be in, going from one day living in a small worn down house to living in a mansion with one of the richest families. The youngest son of the Takeshita family decided in order pay to off my debt with him it had to be through my body.

However, my pride and dignity were much stronger than that and I declared I wouldn't give my heart or body to just anyone at any cost!


	2. Chapter One

Finders Keepers

The sound of my alarm clock went off I slowly sat up and rubbed my head. I sighed deeply and got off my pallet. I looked to my left and saw my little brother lying next to my pallet knocked out. I looked to the other side and saw my sister's empty pallet. She must've didn't come home last night. I shrugged my shoulders and left out my room. My stomach then started growling. I entered the kitchen and saw Kaa-Chan sitting at the table with a calculator. Souta had an hour or so before school so I decided to make him breakfast.

"What are you making?" I heard Kaa-Chan ask. I turned and looked at her.

"I'm going to make an egg sandwich for Souta." I answered. She sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"One egg." She snapped. "You kids eat too much, how are we suppose to keep food in the house with you guys always eating. Money is tight as it is." She complained. I glared at her but didn't say anything. Instead, I closed the fridge and walked out the kitchen. She got mad at us if we got anything out the fridge. She said we ate too much when her good for nothing husband ate enough for the family. He was certainly pudgy for a man in poverty. Whatever little bit of money he made he didn't bring it home for us he just gambled it away and returned home empty handed. I had to figure what we were going to eat for breakfast.

I went to my closet to look for something clean to wear for work. Everything I had was dirty since Kaa-Chan didn't want us to use too much water so washing clothes was out the question and we couldn't afford to go the laundry mat. I sighed and sat down on the floor leaning against the closet. I looked out the window.

Thanks to Tou-Chan, we were below the poverty line and because of his illegal history getting help from the government to help was out the questioned. My stomach began growling again. I placed my hand on my stomach and moaned.

"Kagome! Eri's at the door!!" I heard Kaa-Chan yell from the kitchen. I quickly got up and ran to the door.

Ohayo Kagome-Chan." She smiled. I hugged her. She was my best friend. We grew up together and we were inseparable. She never judged me because of my family's history and she helped me out whenever she could. I owed so much to her and I promised myself one day I would repay her.

We entered my room and she closed the door. I smelt something good from one of the bags she had in her hands. She sat on my pallet and pulled out something wrapped in tin foil.

"My mom told me to bring this to you and Souta but it looks like he's knocked out." She said and almost as if on cue, Souta slowly sat up.

"Something smells good." He said while rubbing an eye. Eri giggled and handed him something wrapped in tin foil as well.

"Hurry and chow down." She told us. I opened the tin foil and saw eggs, bacon, and cheese. Souta had the same thing.

"Itadakimasu." He said and begun devouring his food. I on the other hand looked at Eri before closing my eyes. Every time she did this, I couldn't help but tear. She smacked my arm.

"No crying, I'm not doing this because I pity you. I'm doing this because you're my best friend and I want what's best for you. My mom said if we had a bigger place than you, Souta and Shima could stay with us, but Onii-Chan is taking up so much space, he needs to move out already." She smirked and I smiled while shaking head.

"I have to go over your house later to thank your mom."

"Me too." Souta said as he was almost done with his sandwich. We really didn't have dinner last night because Kaa-Chan said we didn't need to eat every night since we were getting fat. I didn't know how that was possible. We hardly ate anything when we were here.

"Oh yeah Souta, Kouga-Nii-Chan sent these to you." She held up a bag full of clothes. "These are clothes he can't fit anymore so these should last you for a while." She then handed me a bag. "These are mine whenever you need clothes just come to my house and get them. I don't mind." She shrugged. I nodded my head. "Oh yeah, give me all your dirty clothes, so my mom could wash them tonight." I helped her collect our clothes and we put them in a bag. "Where's Shima?" She asked. I sighed deeply and shook my head.

"Don't think she even came home." Eri just shook her head.

"That girl." She sighed.

What could I say about Eri? Mainly because of her, I still had my sanity. My parents really didn't care about us too much since they cared about maintaining for themselves. Eri's mother helped us out as much as she could. Ever since Eri's father died, her mother had been working hard to make ends meet for her family. That was why sometimes I felt bad to burden them. Eri was always there for me.

"Arigatou Eri-Nee-Chan." Souta hugged her tightly. She smiled and patted his back.

"Don't worry about it. You're like my little brother so I gotta look out for you as well." She giggled.

I love Souta so much he was the main reason why I fought as hard as I did. He was only thirteen so there wasn't much he was able to do with making money. So I told him I would have his back forever. He was only five foot three, he had big brown eyes, and his brown hair was always all over the place. He was so adorable to me sometimes I found it hard to believe my little brother was in his teens. I was the closest to him.

"Well, let's ready, so I can take Souta to school and you to work."

I was grateful in so many ways.

* * *

I waved to Eri as I got out the car. I walked into my job, which was a small diner. It wasn't a lot but it was better than nothing.

"Ohayo Kagome-Chan." My co-worker Satoya greeted me.

"Ohayo Sato." I smiled back at him. He was always smiling and watching me, which I found a bit weird sometimes. I entered the locker room and changed into my work outfit, which was a fitted light blue and white dress that stopped a little before my knees with my _favorite_...an apron.

I looked at myself in the mirror as I fixed my hair. I didn't think I was prettiest girl around. Actually, I was very insecure about myself. Standing next to girls like Eri and even both my sisters I wasn't anywhere on their level.

I kept my black hair long, which stopped at the middle of my back, I had thoughts of chopping it off but I was too scared for that type of change, I had dark brown eyes with ivory color skin. I was a slender girl with a little bit of curves.

I walked out the locker room and grabbed a water pitcher before walking over to a table that hadn't been served yet. Much to my surprise, my younger sister and her friends were sitting at the table laughing. She was sixteen years old and I had to wonder why she wasn't in school. She looked at me and I saw some guy who was obviously older than her with his hands all over her.

"How come you're not at school?" I asked. She sighed deeply and rolled her eyes.

"What does it matter?" She shrugged. I began pouring water in the glasses on the table.

"It does matter. How long have you not been going to school?" I snapped at her. She looked at me with a bored expression.

"Did Mom or Dad say anything to you about it?"

"Iie." I replied looking confused.

"So then it doesn't matter. I want a coke and a jumbo burger with fries." She told me and handed me the menu. "You do you're job and I'll do mine." I took the menu and looked at her other friends.

"Can I take you orders?" I asked. I couldn't be friendly even if I wanted to I knew this was not the crowd Shima should be around. They all gave me their orders, names and personalities weren't important. I knew that guy who was all over her was giving her money. He was nothing but a sugadaddy and it was a damn shame that she was selling herself short like that.

Shima stood two inches under my five foot five frame, her brown hair stopped at her waistline and she had more meat on her body than I did. She was dressed in a super mini white skirt with red leggings, with a red halter-top that showed off her stomach and cleavage. She also wore a lot of make up. She was only sixteen years old and yet had the face and body of a twenty one year old woman. People often mistook her to be my older sister.

I turned and looked at her.

"Shima, all I know is you better slow your roll before you end up in a serious situation." I warned her. Regardless if I cared for her or not she was still my sister.

Shima just scoffed and shrugged as she pulled out a mirror and began putting on mascara.

"I got a lot of street smarts even if I'm a lamb surrounded by a pack of wolves I'll get away." She stated and everyone at the table began laughing. The jerk she was sitting with hugged her and kissed her cheek as he looked at me.

"And besides Big Daddy won't let anything happen to her." He told me and kissed her lips. I scoffed in disgusted and walked away.

"I didn't know you had an Imouto-Chan?" One of the dumb girls at the table said. Shima began laughing.

"That's my Onee-Chan." She said and they all laughed after saying _oh shit I wouldn't have guessed._

I gave them their food after fifteen minutes. I then spotted two men walking inside. They were instantly seated and I caught Shima staring at the younger man. Everyone at her table then began whispering as they stared at the men. The two men obviously ignored everyone around them. Satoya was on his break and because no one really wanted to work here, there were limited workers. I grabbed a pitcher full of fresh water and walked over to the table.

"Konnichiwa, my name is Kagome and I will be your server for today. Can I start you off with something to drink?" I asked politely. I observed the two men who were sitting adjacent from one another.

One had long jet-black hair that was pulled back into a tight ponytail he had beautiful amber eyes that were covered by thin frame glasses. The three-piece suit he was wearing looked to be very expensive. He probably paid more for that suit than the whole menu put together. If I had to guess an age, I would say he was in his late thirties or early forties. Even so, he was very handsome for a man his age.

The other one who was sitting across from him was much younger. He also wore thin frame glasses to cover his beautiful amber eyes, his black ran down his back, but it was also kept in a tight neat ponytail. Actually, his hair seemed longer than mine did and it was a lot prettier. I felt a bit jealous that a guy could have such nice hair. His skin was a light tan color, and he also wore an expensive three-piece suit. If I had to guess an age, I would say that he was in his early twenties and I'd say twenty-four the oldest even that was pushing it.

I was going to assume they were father and son since they did resemble each other a lot. It was also obvious money wasn't an issue in their lives so I began to wonder what in the hell were they doing here in this small diner instead of dinning in the rich part of Tokyo or somewhere fancier. Either way it was none of my business.

"Yes, I'll have a cup of black coffee." The older man said.

"And I'll have a cappuccino hold the whip cream." The younger one said while eyeing me from head to toe. I couldn't help but think he was undressing me with his eyes. I literally sucked in my breath for one millisecond. He was extremely handsome and his amber eyes were so penetrating almost as if he was trying to see inside my deepest thoughts.

"Ok." I grabbed the pitcher. I placed the order on the counter and went to wait the next table. I still saw my sister staring the younger guy down. I knew the guy she was with had to have felt insulted.

This next table was filled with a bunch of low lives trying to get with me. I kept it strictly professional I could care less if they tipped me or not. I wasn't putting myself down just to keep some good for nothings happy.

Once I took their drink orders, I quickly got away from that table and grabbed the drinks the rich guys ordered. Both of them looked so serious. It almost made me afraid to even approach the table. For the past five minutes, neither of them cracked a smile.

"Have you decided what you wanted to eat?" I asked.

"Yes." The older man spoke. "I'll have the grilled chicken sandwich and hold the pickles." I nodded my head. "Would you like French Fries with that sir?"

"No, thank you." I nodded my head and wrote that down. "And you sir?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Sir? How old are you?" He asked me, once again his eyes traveled up and down my body. I felt my cheeks warm up a bit.

"E-Eighteen." I replied. I saw the corner of his lips turn up just a tiny bit but it was there.

"You don't have to call me sir." He told me. I nodded my head slowly feeling mesmerized by him. "I'll have the chicken fingers."

"Would you like French Fries?" He just nodded his head never breaking his stare. I quickly wrote that down and took the menus from them. I gave the orders to the chef and walked over to the table full of jerks.

"Say baby does fries come with that shakes?" The leader of the pack of jerks asked while staring me from head to toe. However, the difference was I felt appalled from his looks. I glared at him.

"Not in this lifetime or any other lifetime for that matter." I retorted. His friends _oohed_ and began laughing. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him.

"Come sit with us, wanna hang out after work? I'll make it worth your while baby." He whispered, his hot breath practically burned the hairs in my nose.

"Get your hands off me!!" I yelled out. I knew everyone _including_ my sister were looking at us but of course chivalry was dead so who would help a girl being attacked?

He leaned to kiss me, acting strictly on impulse I grabbed a glass of water from the table and threw it on him. He quickly stood up instantly knocking me to the ground. He looked in shocked for a moment before glaring at me.

"Stupid bitch!!" He yelled out and threw his fist towards me. I closed my eyes waiting for the hit since I couldn't get out the way fast enough. However the hit never came, I slowly opened my eyes and saw the young rich guy holding his wrist.

"It pisses me off watching jerks like you. Leave her alone." He said calmly. The jerk who tried hitting me growled at him and snatched his wrist from him.

"Who the fuck are you asshole?! You wanna get your fucking ass kicked?" He yelled. The rich guy helped me up and shrugged.

"If you're brave enough go ahead and try it but you should know I'm the type of guy you don't want for an enemy." He said so coldly that I felt a shiver down my back. He let go of my hand and went back to his table. By now, all the girls were swooning at him. I looked back at the other guys and they simply walked out the diner looking embarrassed.

Satoya walked through the door and ran to me.

"Are you ok? What the hell just happened? I just got back from break." I sighed and placed my head to my head.

"Forget it" I was exasperated and embarrassed by this point. I grabbed the food and ignored the looks of the other customers. I walked over to the table and bowed my head in embarrassment. "Arigatou-Gozaimasu, I'm sorry for troubling you."

"Forget about it, I understand you're not afraid to stand up for yourself but you should think twice as a woman before swinging at a guy not every guy is just gonna walk away calmly." The young rich one replied. Shima and her friends got up to leave but they passed by the table first. Shima looked at him. He looked at her but then looked back at me. She and her friends left out the diner to go who knows where.

Souta ran into the diner. He gave Shima a confused look but then ran towards me. He grabbed my arm.

"Kagome, I got a job." He said happily. I raised my eyebrow.

"Is school out?" I had to ask.

"Oh, I had a mid-term so I'm done for today." He replied. I nodded my head

"Ok, so you got a job doing what?"

"My friend's Dad owns a barber shop and he said he'll let me work there being a shampoo boy and sweeping. I'm getting six an hour but it's better than nothing right?" He smiled happily. I had to smile as well. At least he wasn't making dirty money. "Now, I can help you out with Tou-Chan's debt problem." My eyes widened. I forgot we were standing in front of the table. I looked at the guys and saw them looking at us. I grabbed Souta's hand and pulled him away from the table.

"'That's great Souta, I'm happy for you." I smiled at him. He hugged me.

"With my first paycheck, I wanna do something nice for Eri's family."

"That sounds like a plan, we can do that." I replied. He nodded.

"Alright, I'm gonna go over to the barber shop now so I'll see you later."

"Alright bye." I waved and he ran off. I turned and saw the rich guys looking at me. Feeling very awkward, I decided to go on my break.

* * *

During my break, I decided to head towards the bank to check my account. I wanted to this debt thing to be over maybe then we could live like a real family. But with me making minimum wage and my parents finding it hard to keep a stable job, there was no way that was going to happen any time soon. I sighed deeply and spotted a black briefcase up against the building wall. I raised my eyebrow and looked around. There was no one in sight. Who left this? Maybe there was personal information inside of it. I knelt down and opened it only to see a shit load of cash. I gasped but then calmed myself. I didn't want to make a scene. I slowly closed the briefcase and placed it back against the wall. That wasn't for me to touch. I began walking away but then I stopped. What if someone else found it and just wasted it on something stupid. My family was in need more than anyone else and with that amount of money we could pay off at least one third of Tou-Chan's debt problems and hopefully be a step closer to a happier life. I ran back over to the briefcase. It wasn't like I was stealing, no one was here, and there was no name, address, or phone number. I picked the briefcase up and walked back to my job. After all as they say _Finders Keepers. _


	3. Chapter Two

Perfect Deal

After work, I ran home as fast as I could. Thoughts that ran through my head were I just stole some Yakuza's money and they were going to find me and kill me. Another scenario that played in my head was this was a type of drug dealer exchanged and some guy was going to die because I took the money. Even with those thoughts running through my head I didn't put the briefcase down.

I entered my house and went straight to my room. I burst through the door making Souta jump out his skin.

"Sorry to scare you." I said as I closed and locked the door. I took my shoes off and walked over to my pallet placing the briefcase down. I sat on my knees and panted.

"What happened?" Souta asked. I put my index finger up as I tried to catch my breath. I just ran for twenty minutes straights at full speed with a briefcase full of money. I was exhausted. Once I caught my breath, I placed my hand on the briefcase. His eyes hit the briefcase before looking back at me. "What's that?"

"This could end half of our sorrows." I said and opened the briefcase slowly. He covered his mouth and crawled over to me. He took some of the money that was neatly stacked together with a rubber band wrapped around it. He flipped through it before looking at me.

"These are all hundred dollar bills." He said. I nodded my head.

"I figured maybe if we give this to Tou-Chan he can pay off some of his debt then we can live happily. Maybe then Kaa-Chan and Tou-Chan will stop acting the way they're acting and we can finally be happy." I said. He looked at me with hopefully eyes.

"Do you really think so?" I shrugged.

"It's worth a shot." I said. He placed the money back.

"Where did you get this?" He asked.

"You have to believe me…ok…when I was at the ATM machine I found it leaning against the wall. I didn't see anyone and I opened it to see if someone's name was there but I didn't see any. So I took it. It's technically not stealing since I found and no one claimed it right?" He snapped his fingers and nodded his head.

"That's true… but what if that's some Yakuza's or drug dealer's money?" He asked. I sighed deeply. Of course, he was my Otouto-Chan he had the same thinking I did.

"Well, we can't think about that. Right now, let's hide it. Maybe we should give it to Tou-Chan a little bit a time." I said. He nodded his head. We placed the briefcase on Souta's side of the room since no one really checked his side it was mainly because he was young and didn't have many keepsakes. He placed his blankets over it and we sat together as we decided how we were going to do this. Of course, we just couldn't hand Tou-Chan a briefcase full of money and think everything would go smoothly. This was the tricky part we had the money now what?

* * *

The next day I woke up that late afternoon. I didn't have work today so I decided to go for a walk to let think a little. I sighed deeply. Since Souta got a job and I had a job we both figured we'd give Tou-Chan about six hundred a month. We both could claim we saved all month and put our salaries together. Most people would think I'm a fool for trying to help my good for nothing father out but it came out to our credit was automatically screwed up because my great father used our names for loans and others means. I was a high school graduated but I couldn't afford to go to college and even with my top-notch grades because I was chick living in the urban area I was never qualified for any scholarships. So basically, I was forced to live in poverty.

"Kagome Higurashi." I turned around when I heard my name being called. I saw it was Kai-Kun a guy I graduated with last year. "Wow it's been a while since I've seen you." He hugged me as I hugged him back. We were good friends in high school he was a total sweetheart.

"How's everything? Are you in school?" I asked him. He nodded his head and sighed.

"Yeah, I was shocked that financial aid approved me but yeah I'm going to a small community college."

"What are you taking?" I asked as we both started walking.

"I'm study forensic science." He stated and I looked at him.

"You like that stuff?" I laughed. He nodded his head.

"Hell yeah, the gorier something is the better." He smiled and I shook my head at him. "What about you?"

"Iie, I'm still working at that diner. I didn't get approve for financial aid or a scholarship." I stated putting my hands in the pockets of my jacket.

"Yeah they do some shady business anyway. Do you still draw?" He asked me.

"Yeah, every now and then when I get some free time." I stated. He began laughing.

"I remember art class I use to hate drawing the fruits bowls with the apples, oranges, and bananas. I was waiting for something bigger and better and never got it."

"Something bigger and better like what?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Naked women to draw." He smirked and I began laughing.

"Uh-uh, you're a mess." I shook my head. He looked at me.

"You be my model and I'll be yours." He smirked at me. I looked at him and twisted my lips to the side.

"Why you always trying to seduce me?" I asked.

"Why does it always fail?" He asked back and we both burst out laughing causing people around to look at us. I hit his arm as I laughed.

"You're still the same."

"I missed this so much Kagome, we got along so well that's why I've always liked you. We could just clown around and not have a care in the world." With him saying that, it made me sigh deeply. I wish I didn't have a care in the world. I always wondered what it meant to have a carefree life. Regardless of Tou-Chan's debt problem that never rained on his parade. I wish I was able to be like that. Hopefully if this money scheme went to plan we could be a step closer to a carefree life.

"That's true." I replied.

"Hey listen, I was wondering if you wanna catch a movie with me tonight since its Friday." He looked at me. I felt my cheeks get warm as I looked up at him. Ever since I could remember, I've been obsessed with Tou-Chan's debt problem that I never looked at any guys. So in other words at eighteen years old I was an Un-Kissed Virgin.

I forced a smile on my face.

"Can I take a rain check Kai I have to look after my Otouto-Chan he's down with the flu?" I felt bad for lying to him but I didn't feel secure enough to date someone.

"No problem. I wanna give you my number." He pulled out a pen and paper. "It's a shame ya know." He said while writing. I looked at him. "You're so beautiful yet you shut yourself off. You only socialize with a few select people. I mean I'm grateful I'm one of the few but you should be more open. It's a big world out there ya know." He then handed me the piece of paper. "I wanna see you smile like this sometime." I looked at the paper and saw a perfectly drawn smiley face. The smile was so light hearted and carefree. I actually felt envious towards the picture. I looked at Kai and he hugged me. "Take care of yourself and don't forget to call me and tell Eri I said hi. You can give her my number too."

"Alright I will." I waved as he walked off.

* * *

Eri and I decided to do lunch today. I couldn't wait for Souta to get home from school he didn't have to work today either which was great so we could count the money. I knew that was going to take a while. I wanted to change my jacket to a heavier one. It was a bit chilly outside. I opened the front door and much to my horror I saw some guy I didn't know and my sister's head between his legs. The guy looked at me and smiled.

"Hey." He waved as if this was his house I walked in. Shima looked up at me and sighed.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had work." She asked.

"What are you doing here? Don't you go to school?" I snapped.

"Oh Shima, this is your Imouto-Chan?" He asked. She giggled and kissed his lips.

"She's my Onee-Chan, I'm the baby girl." She told him.

"Oh." He nodded his head while looking at me. I made sure I rolled my eyes at him. They both stood up and fixed their clothes.

"I know we gonna finish later so here is one hundred in advance, you'll get the rest when I have my full course meal." He licked her ear and passed me. He looked at me from head to toe before walking out the house. I looked back at Shima and saw her leaning against the wall by the door counting her money. I gripped my fists trying not to get pissed off. Souta and I were working our asses off trying to get money the right way and here was Shima selling her ass for a couple of dollars. I stomped over to her and grabbed her collar.

"What are you thinking? Are you crazy? Is this how you treat yourself? How many guys do you fuck a week?!" I screamed at her. She growled and pushed me away from her.

"I don't see you making money at that ran down shit whole they call a diner. Right now Rin-Nee-San is living in the laps of luxury. She had the right idea. She knows how to get money and of course I'm going to follow in my _**Onee-San's**_ footsteps."

"She got pregnant by some rich guy who she's not even married to." I snapped.

"But can you imagine what the fuck that child support check looks like? Who cares about Tou-Chan's debt let that motherfucker drown in his own sorrows. I don't give a fuck. I'm making money for myself and I won't let anyone have a penny of it." She as she stuffed the money in her bra. Hearing everything that was coming out her mouth was driving me insane. Out of pure anger, I slapped her across the face as hard as I could. She of course being my sister retaliated and we ended up in an Onee-Chan vs. Imouto-Chan brawl like usual.

She knocked me to the ground and grabbed the collar of my jacket.

"Don't fuck with me Kagome, you know I could I kick your ass in a heartbeat so don't fucking tempt me." She then got up and stormed out the door. I slowly sat up and brought my knees to my chest. Everything was hurting. I was so confused I didn't know what to do anymore.

* * *

I met up with Eri at this diner not too far from her job.

"Gomen, I'm late some things came up." I sighed as I sat down. Her eyes instantly landed on my cheek. I knew it was red and swollen. I placed my hand to my cheek and sighed. "Shima and I got into the usual fight. Maybe I need to stop holding back on her so she understands I'm serious but beating her won't solve anything." I sighed deeply. "I went home to change my jacket and caught her giving head to some grown man in our living room."

"That's horrible" Eri shook her head. "It's one thing to need money but I don't care what the situation is selling your body ain't cool. She minds as well as be a prostitute."

"My thoughts exactly." I looked down. The waiter came and placed food on the table. I looked at Eri in confusion.

"I've been your best friend since forever I know what you like." She winked at me.

"You're the best." I told her staring at my garden salad. I was always a strange child I've loved vegetables more than the average kid.

"So anything new?" She asked. I nodded my head. I didn't how she was going to take this.

"Listen, this may sound crazy but you have to believe me. " I started. She nodded her head. "Yesterday during my lunch break…I went to the ATM machine and I saw a black briefcase lying up against the wall underneath the ATM. So I thought maybe someone left it by accident so I opened it to see if I could find a name or something." I paused and she nodded her head looking at me. "So I opened it only to find a wad of cash." Eri's eyes widened.

"Like what? How much was inside?"

"I don't know for sure but to give you an idea, each had a stack that was rubber band together and there were ten rows lining up together in the briefcase." I sighed deeply. I hope she was following what I was saying this was too difficult to explain. She shook her head.

"Ok but how much?" She asked again.

"I'm just gonna say each group that was rubber band together there were nothing but hundreds in each group." I stated.

"And you said the briefcase was big enough for a group of ten to line up horizontally?" She asked making gestures with her hands as if she was figuring out a charade game. I nodded. "Ok, how deep was it?"

"I don't know Souta and I didn't want to pull it all out just in case someone came in. But my parents were going out job hunting all day so we were thinking about doing it this afternoon."

"And what are you gonna do with this money?"

"We're planning on giving it to Tou-Chan so he can pay off some of his debt. I'm assuming that money alone could pay off one third of his debt." I told her. Eri sighed deeply. "I technically didn't steal it no one was in sight and I haven't heard anything about a missing briefcase." That was going to be defense from now on.

"That's true as they say finder's keepers." I nodded. "But doesn't it seem a little weird who would leave that much money in a briefcase? And out of all the people that are living here in Sakayama, Tokyo you find a briefcase full of money. That had too be some drug dealer exchange." My heart stopped.

"If they were to find out I took it they would kill me." I told her feeling horrified.

"Uh…yeah." She replied with a big DUH look upon her face. "So let's get that money and put it back."

"But what if they're waiting to see who comes there and see if someone has briefcase?" I began to panic.

"That would be stupid on they're part leaving it by an ATM machine anyone could've just picked it up. Anyway, after we eat let's back to your house get the money and put it back discreetly because this is a dangerous situation." She said and I nodded my head oh well so much for that.

* * *

After we ate, Eri drove back to my house and we went into my room. I began searching for the briefcase but couldn't find it. Maybe Souta moved it so Kaa-Chan and Tou-Chan wouldn't find it.

Souta entered the room later that day and looked at us.

"What's up?" He asked putting his backpack on the floor. I turned and looked at him.

"Did you move the briefcase?" I asked him. He looked confused and shook his head no.

"This is my first time being home since this morning." He told me. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"It's not here." I stated.

I heard the front door open and closed and I heard my parents talking.

"Do you think they found it?" He asked me.

"But they were gone all day today." I replied, as I started to panicked.

"You guys we gotta find that money I have a bad feeling about this." She told us. Usually if Eri got a bad feeling about something that meant something bad was going to happen. I shivered a bit and we basically turned the room upside down but no briefcase was in sight.

"Shima-Nee-Chan wasn't here was she?" Souta asked.

"She was but she was with a guy sucking his dick." I snapped as I threw everything out the closet. "Besides she was acting like her normal self if she found that money she would've been acting funny." I stated.

"Oh my god." Eri gasped. I knew she was getting worried. I then stood up.

"I'll go ask them."

"What are you going to say?" Souta asked me. I shrugged as I stood by the door.

"I'll just make something up and if they act strange or yell then we'll know who took it because just by looking at a briefcase you can't tell what's inside of it." I stated and they both nodded. I took a deep breath and walked out the room.

I saw my parents sitting in the living room on some small beanbags that we had instead of couches. They were both looking through papers.

"Kaa-Chan, Tou-Chan." I began. They both looked at me before looking away. "Have you two seen a briefcase in my room?" I asked. Kaa-Chan simply shook her head no without giving me a second glance. However, Tou-Chan tensed a bit. That caught my eyes.

It wouldn't surprised me if that jackass took the money and just threw it away. That was why Souta and I weren't giving him the whole thing. Now that I was thinking about it, he should've been the last person we gave money to.

Tou-Chan was a tall man standing five foot ten, he had blackish gray hair that went down his back and that constantly looked messy. His dark brown eyes looked worn and tied and he was a average weight man mainly because he ate better than us.

My Mom on other hand she stood five foot six, her brownish gray hair stopped at her shoulders, she had major bags under her eyes and her brown eyes always looked to be full of sorrow. She was also a petite woman.

Either I now knew Tou-Chan stole the money and I could guarantee his debt just increased. I sighed deeply we were back at square one once again.

There was a sudden knock on the front door. I walked to the door and opened it. I saw two extremely tall men wearing black suits and dark shades standing in front of my door. I raised my eyebrow at them.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Are you Kagome Higurashi?" One of the men asked. My heart jumped into my throat and I cleared my throat. I slowly nodded since I lost my ability to speak.

"You have money that belongs to our young master we have come here to collect it." The other man spoke. I looked down and clutched my fists.

"There is no money here you must have the wrong person." I said and went to close the door. One of the men stuck their foot into the door.

"You have the money either pay up or there'll be trouble." I couldn't see they're eyes since the shades were so dark but I had feeling they were dead serious. Eri and Souta came out the room and they looked as scared as I did.

"We don't have the money I spent it." Tou-Chan said looking down. I looked at him and growled.

"You spent it on what?!" I yelled at him. He closed his eyes.

"Gambling." He admitted. Kaa-Chan sighed and closed her eyes. I covered my face so I didn't burst into tears. All that for nothing…I risked my life for nothing.

"Well, this is a problem, how do you plan to solve it?" A new voice said from behind me. I turned back towards the door and was face to face with the young rich guy from the diner yesterday.

"You." I whispered feeling shocked. He nodded his head at me.

"Konichiwa, your Oyaji spent my money." He sighed. He then looked at the two men behind him. "How should we punish them?" He asked. My eyes widened.

"Hold on." Tou-Chan suddenly said and we all looked at him. He then pointed at me. "She was the one who took the money I didn't know where it came from so if anyone should be punished it should be her." He spat. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped in disbelief.

"I agree." Kaa-Chan added. I looked at the both of them with pain in my eyes. My own parents…

"Tou-Chan! Kaa-Chan! Are you insane?!" Souta yelled at them. Eri glared at them. I began shaking and closed my eyes.

"N-N-No, they're right." I admitted. I then looked at the young rich guy before. "I took the money and I should take full responsibility for it." Even though I sounded so calm and poised. I was shitting bricks on the inside. He nodded his head.

"Great, so here's the deal, you'll pay your debt off to me with your body." He stated.


	4. Chapter Three

New Living Arrangements

Everyone froze after his last statement. I shook my head.

"Excuse me?" I asked to make sure I heard correctly. He shrugged.

"I said…you're going to pay off your debt to me with your body." He repeated slowly as if I was some idiot. Eri ran over to me and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"You can't do that! What era are you living in?" She snapped fiercely at him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"When you have money you can do anything you want."

"That's illegal!" She yelled at him.

"Stealing is illegal also." He stated calmly and looked at me. My heart dropped.

"But I didn't steal anything it was just lying there with no name or address." I said to defend myself. He crossed his arms as if he was getting impatient.

"There is a name on it, at the bottom of the briefcase on a small tag it said Inuyasha Takeshita which is me, which you stole from me." He replied.

"You didn't put out an ad for a missing briefcase with money in it." Eri argued. He shrugged.

"There's not need for that, there's a tracking device embedded into the briefcase so where it goes I will know and it was here for some time before going down to the casino."

"_Kisama_!" Eri growled. "You know where the fuck the money is so go and get it and leave Kagome alone!!" Eri yelled. The one named Inuyasha sighed.

"You're a rude girl." He told her nonchalantly to indicate she didn't get to him. I began shaking I didn't know what to do.

"Anyway, let's go." He told me.

"I-I won't! I'll make the money my own way." I snapped at him. There was no way I was going to give myself to him. He smirked and pushed his glasses up some.

"You'll make the money your own way huh?" He chuckled a bit. "Did you even know how much was in that briefcase?" He questioned. I froze a bit, I definitely didn't. I slowly shook my head no. He placed his hands behind his back. "Then let me enlightened you for a little bit, there was exactly twenty hundred thousand in that briefcase."

"TWENTY HUNDRED THOUSAND!!" Eri, Souta and I exclaimed. I looked at Tou-Chan.

"How the hell you spend all that in such a little time?!" I yelled at him but he didn't say anything, which added on to my fury.

"As I was saying it would take you a lifetime to make that much money while working in a small diner and without a proper college education you can't expect to ever see money like that and even then you'd be lucky." He shrugged.

"Who the fuck leaves that much money on the fucking streets?!" Eri exploded at him. I knew she was just as furious as I was and I knew she wanted to punch just like I did.

"I do that from time to time. From my earlier observation everyone who seen the briefcase paid it no attention. Someone even knocked it over and placed it back without giving it a second glance. You on other the hand, curiosity got the best of you…" I instantly looked down. So someone was there. "As they say money calls out to those who desperately need it." I gripped my shaken fists.

"Who are you to have that much that money?" Souta finally spoke even though his voice was quivering.

"Inuyasha Takeshita." He answered simply leaving Souta and I confused. Was he famous and we didn't know it? It could've been possible I was never big on entertainment. Eri then gasped making us look at her.

"Takeshita, your father wouldn't happen to be Seitarou Takeshita AKA Taisho the owner of Takeshi Co?" She asked and he simply nodded his head.

"What's that?" Souta asked looking confused.

"Takeshi Co is one the biggest franchises out there, they're so many branches of them, they're making money in multiple directions, they have lines of work under computer software, auto shops, hotels and much more. Onii-Chan works at the hotel not too far from here but if I had to best describe this family…Takeshita is in the top three richest families in Japan and is the 10th richest family in the world." She explained with pure horror on her face. I slowly looked at him and he gave a cocky smirked. At this point, I knew my situation there was nothing I could do. I closed my eyes.

"Can we talk to her for a moment?" Kaa-Chan asked him. He nodded his head.

"Sure." He replied.

My parents pulled me into the kitchen out of ear range.

"Do you understand what kind of opportunity just came your way?" She asked me. I looked at her without an expression on my face.

"That's right if you sleep with him make sure he gets you pregnant. Do you understand the child support you would get?" Tou-Chan said. I looked at both of them and tears ran down my face. I couldn't believe what I was hearing my own parents say.

"Rin, had the right idea but she left and forgot about us, you won't do that right? You don't wanna leave Souta behind right?" Kaa-Chan looked at me. I wiped my eyes dry and walked away from them. Souta and Eri looked at me, as did the jackass called Inuyasha.

"It's a deal." I said softly. He just looked at me as Souta and Eri ran over to me.

"You can't Kagome you have more pride than this." Eri told me.

"Don't leave me behind please Nee-Chan." Souta begged. I closed my eyes tightly and looked at Eri.

"Don't worry, it'll only be a night, or two I'm sure. So I'll be back soon." I reassured them.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." The arrogant asshole spoke from behind me. I turned and looked at him in confusion. "You're not staying for a couple of nights and I'm letting you go. I'm keeping you until I get my money's worth." He stated. My eyes widened.

"How long will that be?" I asked. He shrugged.

"It's all depends on you."

"_Kisama_." Eri glared at him. Usually anyone who saw Eri's glare would be scare shitless but this guy seemed unfazed. I guess with his family prestige who would be.

"Eri, listen with just Souta you should have enough room to keep him with you. Please take good care of him. It's obvious our _parents_ won't." I glared them before looking back at her. She covered her mouth and tears fell down her cheeks. Souta hugged me tightly and I hugged him back with all I had.

"From looking around I can assume you don't have anything to pack do you?" He asked. I glared at him but just nodded. "Alright, let's go. This area is stifling enough." He turned his uptight back towards us. I hated people like him with a passion. I reluctantly let go of my brother and hugged Eri.

"Remember Kagome." My parents smiled at me. I rolled my eyes at them and followed behind the jerk I was in debt with.

We entered the limo that was outside my outside. Almost all our neighbors were outside looking at us. I was shocked no one tried to break into the limo then again this limo was probably bullet proof with some high and might technology.

* * *

The ride was silent I sat as far from him as I could and stared out the window.

He then grabbed a water bottle and held it out towards him.

"Mizu?" I looked at it before looking at him. It was a shame that such a handsome face was attached to such a rotten personality.

"Iie." I snapped and looked back out the window. I heard him sigh and I looked at him.

"Let's not make this difficult, if you wanna starve yourself and die I won't stop you nor will I care." He shrugged. "If you die then I'll just pass the debt on to your brother." I snatched the water bottle from him and looked out the window. He didn't say anything else and it was silent.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and saw I was still in the car. I looked around and all I saw were huge mansions one after another. I raised my eyebrow and looked around. I saw the jerk reading some type of book. I was surprised he was reading usually rich kids were dumber than your average middle class kid. (A/N: no offense anyone LOL)

"Where are we?" I asked with an attitude.

"Tokyo Hills." He replied and gave me a DUH look. I looked away from him even though I had no expression on my face. My insides were going crazy. I lived about an hour from Tokyo Hills but I never had the guts to come here. I didn't know why this shocked me so it wasn't a surprise that he lived here in one of these rich places. I guess it just shocked me because I was going to be here as well.

He closed his book and grabbed a cell phone, I never seen that type before. It was probably some new model. He pressed a button.

"Otou-San." He said the phone.

_"Would you like to set up the video link or the voice link?"_ The phone asked back. I furrowed my eyebrows, a phone that talks. A video link? I didn't get it.

"Just the voice link." He replied and connected something to his ear. "Otou-San, I'll be home in about ten minutes. What time is the meeting at the house because I have some stuff to do?" He questioned. He then nodded his head as he stared out the window. "Alright, bye." He hung up and placed the phone inside the pocket of his suit jacket. I think I was staring at him blankly because he smirked at me. "New technology, you can either just talk to the person or look at the person as you're talking to them." He shrugged. I rolled my eyes.

"I guess only some rich spoiled brat would have something fancy like that." I snapped and looked out the window. He didn't reply and I was glad he didn't.

* * *

The limo came up to a huge gate and it slowly opened. It was a pretty lengthy drive to the house. This was the longest driveway I'd ever seen and it pissed me off. Rich people were always doing something stupid with money.

I had to admit though the mansion was beautiful. I couldn't believe I was looking at something like this. This was a place you only saw on TV or only dreamed of living in.

"Are you gonna gawk at my house all day or are you gonna come in?" I heard him say snapping me from my thoughts. I shook my head and followed him. I noticed a very beautiful fountain in the middle of the driveway. I slowly looked away from it and slowly entered into my new life.

There were house servants or whatever you called them running around everywhere. This was very strange to me.

"Inuyasha-Sama, Okaeri-Nasi." An older man said while bowing his head. Inuyasha nodded his head as the older man took his jacket.

"Tadaima Wataru." He said without missing a beat to his step. He walked up the steps and I followed behind him. Much to my surprise there was a small elevator inside the house or mansion. This also pissed me off if the place wasn't so damn big then one wouldn't need anything like this.

He entered and held the door open for me. I slowly entered inside and the doors closed. He pressed for the fourth floor and it was silent in the elevator. It wasn't as much as awkward it was just uncomfortable. At least for me it was. However, I could've sworn my heartbeat was loud. I pressed my hand to my chest to make my heartbeat quiet down. Two minutes later, we stepped off the elevator and he walked down a long corridor. There was no way I would be able to go exploring, I would get lost.

He finally stopped at the door and slowly opened it. He moved to the side to let me in. I looked around and the room was huge. It was the size of my small house alone. The room was fully furnished with a huge king size bed with beautiful lavender sheets. There was a huge flat screen TV on the wall, a stereo, three walk in closets and there was a bathroom attached to the room.

Inuyasha walked over to the window and pushed the blinds back. The sunlight made the room look so beautiful. The carpets were so soft lavender color and the walls were off white. I slowly walked over to the bathroom and turned the light on. The bathroom was also huge. A large all white tub, there was a shower next to the tube. The mirrors were huge and the light was bright. I turned and looked at myself I never seen myself in such a light. I slowly walked over to the all white counter and placed my hand on my face. Seeing myself in such a light I felt so dirty. My parents didn't permit us to wash often in the house and every now and then, I went to Eri's house to wash after work but I felt bad using their water.

I looked down. I almost wanted to cry.

"If you want you can take a shower now and I will show you the rest of the place once you're done." He said. I looked at him and he looked away. "It's up to you. This is your room now so use it." He replied. I nodded my head. "Oh yeah, let me show you." He walked out the bathroom. I followed behind him. He walked over to a door that I didn't notice in my room. He placed his palm on the door. "When you're finish just enter through this door to get me."

"Where does that lead to?" I asked. He simply opened the door and my mouth literally hit the floor.

"My room, this is my wing so we're the only two here." With that said, he left through the door. I fell to my knees.

"I guess I won't have my virginity by the end of the night." I hugged myself and closed my eyes tightly. I wasn't going to lose it without a fight.


End file.
